


i wish i could hold you through it

by blackandblue13



Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), bobby is there for approximately 34 seconds, oh no!!, reggie needs a nap, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13
Summary: Luke wouldn’t call himself a morning person.He loves the sound of Reggie humming when he runs fingers through his hair, followed by Alex grumbling,five more minutes, when Luke tries to do the same to him.That’s not how this morning goes.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969249
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359





	i wish i could hold you through it

**Author's Note:**

> another fic with "wake up" lyrics for the title? bruh wyd
> 
> this can be read as a standalone (vibes) (nice) BUT if you’re reading all the things i’m posting then this takes place sometime after “two of us running out”/2+1 thing (but you don’t have to read all the other things i swear). i added the tiniest of updates to the previous five fics in this series with month/year bc i'm a slut for timelines. 
> 
> ok enjoy!!!!!!

**March 1995.**

Luke wouldn’t call himself a morning person. 

He likes the birds chirping in the trees outside the studio, a reminder that music is everywhere, even if they’ve woken him up at 4am on a few occasions. 

He loves waking up and rolling over to find both of his boyfriends on the pull-out sofa bed, rather than just the one that fell asleep next to him. He loves the idea of waking up next to them for the rest of their lives. 

He loves the sound of Reggie humming when he runs fingers through his hair, followed by Alex grumbling, _five more minutes_ , when Luke tries to do the same to him. 

That’s not how this morning goes. 

Luke does roll over and find two boyfriends instead of just the one — Reggie is passed out, curled against Alex’s chest, who is currently wide awake. 

But when Luke moves to wake the still-sleeping boy, Alex stops him. 

“Wha—” 

He shushes Luke. “He came in, like, an hour ago. His parents have been up all night.” 

“Why didn’t he—” 

“They put locks on the windows so he can’t sneak out anymore.” 

To say Luke is pissed would be an understatement. “We really need to get him out of that house.” 

“SfineImokay” is the groan coming from Reggie as he sits up, making it clear that it’s not fine, he’s not okay, and he looks like he’s about to fall over. Or back to sleep. Or both. 

And then he _does_ fall over, right onto Luke’s shoulder as soon as it’s offered. 

“He’s not going to school,” Luke decides. Thankfully, Alex agrees. 

If anyone asks, Luke doesn’t care about school. Not with the band doing so well, and what rock band has ever needed math class to succeed? 

But maybe he’ll study for the physics tests, ask Reggie for help with his math homework, convince Alex to proofread his essays, practice speaking in French with Bobby, whatever. He’s only doing it because ~~if~~ _when_ he and his parents make up, they won’t have a new fight to pick. Seriously, it’s _just_ a compromise. 

“I’m good to go, baby,” Reggie claims, although he contradicts himself by wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist. The way he says _baby_ makes Luke feel like his heart will jump out of his chest, but he doesn’t have time to focus on that right now. 

He lays them back down, Reggie visibly content, then looks back at Alex. “You staying, too?” 

Alex shakes his head. “I have a calc test.” His last class of the day. Gross. 

“That sucks,” Luke comments, pulling Reggie closer. “Have fun.” 

Alex rolls his eyes with a smile, kissing both boyfriends on his way out. 

~ 

Luke wakes a few hours later on his side, facing Reggie. He’s about to wake the other boy when he sees Reggie already up, playing with his fingers. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Luke greets with a forehead kiss. “How long you been up?” 

Reggie doesn’t meet his eyes. “Can’t sleep.” 

“Still?” 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Luke pulls Reggie into a hug. “Of course not. What can I do to help?” 

Reggie ponders for a bit before speaking. “When does Alex get back?” 

Luke finds the clock on the wall. “In a few minutes, probably.” 

Something about the question bothers him. Like Reggie can’t fall asleep unless Alex is there, like he’s choosing Alex over Luke without saying it. 

And then Luke notices the sweatshirt Reggie is wearing. Alex’s sweatshirt. The garment Reggie chooses the most when they play their game of clothing theft. 

Oh. 

“What, am I not enough?” Luke says, trying to play it off as a joke, but he can feel the pain seeping into his voice. 

Reggie stiffens. “Luke…” 

His mind jumps and the words come out before he has time to think. “Are you breaking up with me?” 

One of his biggest fears, aside from being trapped in a soul-sucking career. And spiders. 

It’s not like his question comes out of nowhere. He should have seen this coming. He anticipated day when Alex and Reggie realized they were better off as a duo and not a trio. They were musical soulmates — drummers and bassists connected in their own way and Luke wouldn’t be able to compete. It was only a matter of time. 

Luke sits up without warning, making Reggie do the same. The odds must be against him, because Alex chooses this moment to come back. 

“Hey, guys, what’s—” Alex pauses when he catches Luke’s glare. He never thought he would glare at Alex, but he never thought Reggie would choose one boyfriend over the other. 

Luke feels his stomach twist as he pushes himself off the sofa bed with a huff. “We’re picking favorites today.” 

“Luke, that’s not—” 

He tries opening the garage door, but Alex blocks him with a look that screams, _We’re figuring this out now_ , before leading Luke back to the bed. 

Alex takes each of their hands as he speaks, the three of them now sitting in a circle. “What’s going on?” 

“Reggie likes you better.” 

“I—” Alex shakes his head at Reggie, cutting him off, before turning back to Luke. 

“Why do you think that?” 

Luke stammers. The twist in his stomach turns into an impossible knot. His reasoning will sound stupid if he says it aloud. It makes sense to him, it’s so obvious. But if he explains it to them, he’ll probably come off as one of those conspiracy theorists with a cork board full of evidence and yarn. 

Instead, he breathes out a single sentence. “He can’t fall asleep without you.” 

Alex’s gaze softens. He glances between the two boys, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. 

“I can’t fall asleep without either of you.” Reggie’s words are too quiet, like he’s trying to hide them. Luke takes his free hand as he continues, not meeting either of their eyes. 

“At first, it was just the clothes, like I had one of you with me, and I could block out my parents. And then when I _did_ get to fall asleep with either of you, I was getting too reliant, and then it was both of you, and I’m really trying to fix it because I don’t want to be so codependent, and I’m really sorry—” 

The knot gets tighter. “Reg.” Luke puts a hand on his knee to interrupt his rambling. 

“I’m sorry. I just— I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Reg, we’re not upset,” Alex says, cupping his cheek. “You know you can tell us anything.” 

Reggie nods. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Luke murmurs, hoping the contrast in volume will make up for his earlier behavior. “I’m sorry. And— and don’t say it’s fine because you’re used to it.” 

That’s enough for Reggie to start crying, which leads to Alex and Luke doing the same. 

~ 

“You should move in here, Reg.” 

After Alex lectured them on the dangers of skipping meals, he brought his boyfriends a very late lunch. He stretches out over both of their laps, Reggie feeding him the occasional fry. 

“You wouldn’t have to worry about your parents,” Luke continues. 

“Or sleeping alone,” Alex adds. 

Reggie hesitates before nodding. “Okay.” 

Luke sighs dramatically as he engulfs Reggie in a hug, almost falling onto Alex. “ _Good_. I thought I was gonna have to convince you.” 

“You can still try.” 

Luke pulls away — Alex helping with a gentle shove — and pouts, causing Reggie to burst out laughing. 

“I take it back. 'Lex, you’re on your own with this guy.”

“Hey!” 

~ 

When Reggie finally does fall asleep, he lays sprawled on the sofa bed. Alex does homework on one side, Luke softly plays his acoustic on the other. The peaceful scene unties the knot completely. 

(And if Bobby arrived for rehearsal that night only to discover his bandmates passed out on top of each other, then that would explain the blanket they don’t recall falling asleep underneath.)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not really sure how i feel about this one. anyway.
> 
> baneet’s search history: “fun phrases from the 90’s”
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> tumblr / blackandblue13 
> 
> ~ b


End file.
